


【郑在玹x你】他约你去迪士尼

by Just_Dior



Category: NCT, jaehyun - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, bg, nct - Freeform, nct 127, 乙女, 划你, 条你, 玹你, 谈恋爱, 郑在玹 - Freeform, 郑在玹x你 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Dior/pseuds/Just_Dior
Summary: 原标题：他约我去迪士尼1.2w+脑洞废物，恋与爱豆系列（杜撰），走个外链试试看求求了糖分不超标，请放心。BGM：I See the Light - Mandy Moore & Zachary Levi----------------------------------------------“坐咖啡杯，温馨记忆，旋转中细味，天边星宿也没法比。”“不必理是与非，不需要顾忌，穿梭堡垒内陪伴我嬉戏。”----------------------------------------------
Kudos: 2





	【郑在玹x你】他约你去迪士尼

**Author's Note:**

> 原标题：他约我去迪士尼  
> 1.2w+脑洞废物，恋与爱豆系列（杜撰），走个外链试试看求求了  
> 糖分不超标，请放心。  
> BGM：I See the Light - Mandy Moore & Zachary Levi  
> \----------------------------------------------
> 
> “坐咖啡杯，温馨记忆，旋转中细味，天边星宿也没法比。”  
> “不必理是与非，不需要顾忌，穿梭堡垒内陪伴我嬉戏。”  
> \----------------------------------------------

郑在玹是时下炙手可热的艺人。

一副超龄成熟的演员脸让他成为了各位导演编剧的选角宠儿，当他出现在荧幕的时候，加上灯光和画面调色，使他看上去就像是言情小说里剪下来的人物一样，让人惊艳又不真实。在转行成为影视艺人之前，他是当红男团成员之一，这张完美到极致的偶像脸让他收获了不少少女粉丝为其疯狂。

郑在玹的一双含笑眼，眼睛弯弯的很亲切。

只不过你开始分辨不出他的亲切在面对粉丝和你的时候，有何不一样了。他越来越忙，常常飞来飞去又穿梭于各种颁奖典礼场合，西装革履和清爽素颜，感谢他的特殊职业让你看到了有别于平日的郑在玹。

不过有时候你也会嫉妒他的粉丝，因为他们有更多的机会见到他本人，而你就只能隔着屏幕去翻他各种站子或者路透发的照片，二维平面的照片摸来摸去都只是摸到了属于电子产品散发出来的热而已，与人体自身的温度始终还是有区别的。

那为什么自己不去现场看他呢？天天在这里抱怨这个那个的。

不还是不想打扰到他工作嘛，之前就试过偷偷地去探班结果被他发现了，那个时候他正在跟对手演员对着剧本，他二话不说就起身向你走过来，对手演员也跟着看了过来，眼里夹着惊讶，所幸当时工作人员都在各忙各的，没人会注意到你混了进来。

“啧”

当时十二月份的寒冬，你身上只套了一件驼色大衣脚上还穿着他给你买的马丁靴，他上下扫视了你一眼之后就脱下身上的长款羽绒服披在你身上，你吓得赶紧往后退了几步，又四处张望了几下，确定没有任何蹲点的粉丝和工作人员发现到你们，就压低声线小声嘟囔几句，

“这么冷还把衣服脱下来给我呢…” 嘴上是抱怨的状态可是手上的动作却也很诚实的把羽绒服拢了拢，你跟郑在玹身高上没差多少，可是他的衣服套在你身上还是略微宽大了一点，平日在家里你也很喜欢套上他的衣服到处跑，他没有任何意见，他说，这样的话去工作想你的时候，闻闻身上衣服的味道就能感觉你一直在他身边。

“你怎么来了？”  
“想你就来了。” 

郑在玹是半年前进的剧组，因为是重本制作的一出电视剧，所以他也不敢松懈，即便是放假也不愿意回家，就住在剧组安排的临时住处住着，拿出剧本涂涂画画，把重点标记一下之后就自己对着空气演练了起来。

半年多没见，他瘦了。

这还是你这段时间以来第一次近距离的观察他，本来就没多少肉的脸颊现在更是因为要维持身材管理而凹了下去，他的五官长得还蛮端正的，好看的话也不会过分地导致侵略性很强，也不会很邪气，如果是平时刘海梳下来顺毛的样子就显得更为乖巧，不过…

“你这个发型挺好看的嘛” 角色需要，造型师给他梳了个小说里总裁会拥有的发型，分界清晰又不会显得累赘，发胶也是用的恰到好处，让他看上去凌厉又不会霸道犀利，郑在玹的发质依旧是那么的好，发量也是浓密。 

你看见他额头处有一缕头发垂了下来，下意识的就像抬手帮他整理一下又惊觉这里是片场，自己的一举一动都会影响到郑在玹。心里的大落差让你觉得难过，你扁了扁嘴。

“喜欢吗？”  
“嗯，好好看，你的粉丝都会喜欢的。” 

你极力扯出一个让自己看上去没有这么难过的笑容，他眯起了眼睛看着你，天不怕地不怕的拉着你的手往他的方向扯了扯，你差点就扑在他的怀里。

“我在问你 ” 他握着你的手越来越用力，似乎是把你弄疼了，你下意识的想把手抽出来可始终敌不过郑在玹的力气。

“你喜欢吗？” 他一直注视着你，即便周围风吹草动，他的眼神始终没有从你身上离开过。 你听着郑在玹话里的语气以为他是想要得到自己的认可，像登台表演前的小孩子问着妈妈今天的衣服好不好看、考试考了一百分希望得到其他人认可。

你心下一软，原来他也还是个需要别人哄得男生，明明都能独当一面了。

“喜欢啊。” 

他沉默了。

难道是自己说错了什么吗？

你带着疑惑看着他，你从他眼神里读不出来任何的情绪，你试图分析它的一些细微的小表情，不过，郑在玹是个有经验的演员了。但突然你看到他略微烦躁的抬手就把做好的发型弄乱了，你手忙脚乱的抬手摁住他继续不理智的行为。

“你干什么！ 人家花了时间给你做的发型...别弄了郑在玹！” 

等到他停止他的疯狂行为之后，你叹了口气，反握住他的手，比你大的双手乖乖的躺在你的手心里，手上的血管青筋尽收眼底，你说过，他的手很好看。

“你明明就不喜欢。”

你有些狐疑地看着他，你不知道他所说的不喜欢从何而来，但你居然还觉得被他说对了那么一点点，其实也就一点点，是因为有些嫉妒他一切自己没见过的东西都是先让粉丝和观众去看，而后再到自己，刚才想帮他整理头发还因为带点害怕而没有去做，两种小情绪自己都没有表现出来却也被他猜到了。

你常常都说郑在玹是个会读心术的人，他是你的男朋友，你的爱人。

“好啦好啦…可就算我再不喜欢，你也不能这样的啊，人家造型师也不容易，你坐多久他就得站多久去给你弄造型，你辛苦人家也辛苦的啊对不对？”

不论是街边的清洁工人还是高高在上的医生或总裁，大家都是为了生活而奋斗，理应要得到每个人的尊重，这是你一直所坚持的想法，你也跟郑在玹说过这个事情。

“可是…”  
“各单位请注意！四十分钟之后我们马上开始第三十二场的戏份了啊那个谁…..”

郑在玹话没说完就被导演拿着扬声器说出来的话给打断了，你赶紧将身上的羽绒服脱下来给他穿上，替他整理好衣领又帮他把拉链拉到最顶。他看着你有些慌张的动作就想上前抱着你，你一把拍掉了他伸过来的手跑到他身后，推着他走到距离片场的还有一小段路的距离之后停了下来，他扭过头来还想说些什么却看到你转身小跑离去的背影。

“可是，你不喜欢…”

/

你也不知道他是真的有空还是硬生生的挤出来时间来跟自己视频通话。

你看屏幕里有些憔悴的他，眼里布满了红丝，刚洗完的头发湿漉漉的也不去吹干，你已经催了他好多次让他赶紧挂掉电话去把头发吹干然后赶快去睡觉，毕竟都已经是晚上十点多了。

“吹风机对头发伤害大”  
“那我平时帮你吹的时候你怎么不阻止我呢，郑先生？”

你哭笑不得的看着手机。平日他在家的话洗完澡就一定要你帮他擦头发然后拿吹风机吹干，还不能是半干状态，一定要全干。现在倒好，因为自己不在他就不吹头了，还说什么吹风机对头发伤害大，你就吹吧郑在玹，略略略。

“乖，听话，快去 ”  
“那你先回答我问题，满意我才去，不满意我不去。” 

你点了点头，也不知道他什么时候学的这么会讨价还价了，倒也有点可爱。

“想我了吗？”  
“想啊” 

这种问题根本就是不假思索就能给出答案。

以前他没这么忙的时候你们两个天天腻在家里看看电影又打打游戏，生活平凡但是又不普通，轻松写意，只因有他在。 可后来郑在玹红了，而且还是大红大紫，一举一动都能被推上风口浪尖，你很爱他，自然是不希望因为一些不好的事情影响到他的发展，所以在他千次万次地说要公开恋情的时候，你都是持着强硬的态度，不行就是不行。

偷偷摸摸总比一下子公开来的伤害要小吧。

你常常这么想，虽然知道被捅破之后会造成更大的影响，但最起码你觉得，先让他站到巅峰再说吧，也许那个时候他就会遇到更多比你更好的人，自然而然就会忘记那个大城市里毫不起眼的自己。

郑在玹的职业使你们不能像正常情侣一样谈情说爱，就算难得吃顿饭都要偷偷摸摸的，东躲西藏，也不能光明正大的牵手，更不能拥抱，好几次郑在玹都忍不住想在外面牵着你的手逛街，你都拒绝了他。

很残忍没错，所以你对他心存愧疚，但同时对方也有这种感受，仿佛大家不说出来，愧疚就不会存在。

“那你明天来片场找我好不好 ” 电话那头郑在玹换了个姿势来跟你说话，他趴在床上把手机架在枕头上，一只手撑着下巴看着你，眼里的期待让你有点下不去决心。

“你…你未来有假期吗？” 你没有直接回答他的问题，你眼神有些躲闪没去看着屏幕里的他，你低着头看着自己的手指，但是你听见了电话那头他清了清喉咙的声音，你心跳不自觉地加快了许多，也许是心虚也许是害怕。

你已经准备好等他开口说话但并没有。半响，他才缓缓开口，

“圣诞节剧组会放假 ”  
“嗯，那…那很不错啊，你终于能休息了大忙人…”

气氛开始尴尬，你听到郑在玹深吸了一口气，似乎是在思考什么，你盯着屏幕里的他，伸出食指摸了摸暖热的屏幕，好久都没有摸过他的脸了，你有点留恋郑在玹的脸颊，你说过他的皮肤好到让所有女生都嫉妒，又不长痘又不出油，又白又滑，每一次摸他的脸他都会趁你不在意的时候转头亲你的手掌心，把你弄得痒痒的。

“圣诞节我带你去迪士尼，好吗？”  
“嗯？哪里？”

你盯着他的脸发呆，他说了什么你其实并没有听清，不确定的又问了一遍，他也很有耐心的说了一遍，这一次还凑近了摄像头，小声的说着什么。

“迪士尼，顺便给你个惊喜，好不好”  
“好，那我等你 ”

你这才看见他笑了起来，那双笑意盈盈的眼睛让你鼻子一酸。

面对粉丝的时候，他也可以笑得这么好看吧，自己又少了一样可以私藏的东西，什么时候变得这么矫情了？

“等我 ”

/

这里的冬天似乎不打算对人善良，但不至于过分，因为没有极寒。

干燥的气候再加上下雪，雪花飘落到你手背上融化的时候似乎也没有起到滋润的作用，手上的干裂碰到水的时候会刺痛，即便如此你还是不习惯涂润手霜，你不喜欢那种润肤产品涂在身上的黏腻感，护肤品也同样如此，郑在玹往家里寄的护肤品你都没怎么用，你都没告诉他，怕他生气。

你按照约定好的时间到了迪士尼的入口，因为手上没有门票所以不能进去，你就找了个不太显眼的地方拍了个照给郑在玹发了个过去，告诉他自己在这里等他。 本以为他还有好一段时间才会过来却没想到一抬头就看到面前一个穿着栗驼色大衣，梳着顺刘海发型的人，你轻笑了一下，嘴里喷出的气在冬天里化作一缕白烟。

他来了，你低头笑着。

这是他初次见你时的打扮，也是你最喜欢的。

/

你们两个进去的第一件事情并不是拿乐园攻略，也不是立马去玩，而是去了美国小镇大街的商店里挑选角色发箍，郑在玹说，每队情侣来迪士尼都会买情侣款的发箍带上，这样全迪士尼的人都知道你们是一对儿。

“咦？这个好看诶….” 你看中了一个星黛露的兔耳朵发箍，这也是个很受欢迎的发箍款式，你从各大社交平台上都能看到他的身影存在，当时你就决定如果来迪士尼的话一定要买一个戴着。

你把发箍戴上去的那一刻就被郑在玹一把拿了下来，看都没看你一眼就把它放回去，然后给你拿了个雪莉玫的熊耳朵戴上。

“我不喜欢这个…不可爱” 你嘴里嘟囔着什么都被他听见了，他给自己戴了个达菲熊的熊耳朵，然后转过身来看着你那一脸哀怨的小表情，伸手就捏了捏你的脸，力度不轻不重。

“你已经很可爱了，更可爱是想去勾引别人吗，嗯？”

你的嘴角不经意的上扬，心里被填满幸福的充实感让你忍不住的上前撒娇般的抱着他的手臂，下巴抵在他的肩上，你昂头看着郑在玹的侧脸一时之间说不出来话，他依旧帅气，从大学到现在工作，除了成长蜕变似乎其他地方都没有变，又好像变了，但是自己也说不出来。

完了，忘记了。

你一个激灵就撒开抱着他的手臂的手，警觉的看着四周，似乎没有什么人往你们这边看，这个时候你才发现郑在玹原来没带口罩，你慌慌张张的把他拉到商店的角落，

“你怎么不戴口罩啊！”  
“我跟我女朋友出来玩为什么要戴口罩啊？”

他还得逞的朝着你举了个胜利的手势，脸上的笑容像是个小孩子恶作剧作弄别人成功而露出的，在听到女朋友三个字之后你有些着急的抬手捂住他的嘴，

“小声点啦！什么女朋友！不能乱说话啊郑在玹！” 

你继续观察着四周的变化，像个打仗时期埋伏敌人的神枪手，任何风吹草动你都得去注意，可你没发现被你捂住嘴巴的郑在玹，稍微皱起了眉。

“吓死我了，幸好没有人注意到我们，别闹了”  
“你就是我的女朋友 ” 

他还故意的重复了一遍女朋友三个字，还说的比上一遍大声，果不其然两三个游客的目光被吸引了过来，应该是有眼尖的游客认出来郑在玹，开始对这边指手画脚，你生怕等一下一堆他的粉丝冲过来拉着他不放，你赶紧把你头上的发箍和郑在玹头上的拿下来冲过去收银台那里掏出钱也不打算要找续，付了款就直接拉着人往外走，郑在玹像是不怕死一样回头看了一眼里面的人，你听到几个女孩倒抽凉气的声音，冒起了冷汗。

你也没去管郑在玹在你身后被你拉着走是什么样子，你的脚步急促又紧张，但身后的大明星似乎是不慌不忙，不急不躁，似乎是故意要这样。你手里还紧攥着刚才买的两个发箍，这个时候你也不敢戴了，倒是郑在玹按耐不住，稍稍用力往后拉，在你要往后跌坐之际，他搂着你的腰让你贴着他的身子，顺理成章他另外一只手也搂上了你的腰，两只手还慢慢收紧让你动弹不得。

“疯了吗郑在玹快放开！”

就算是紧张害怕你也不敢大声叫出来，一个乐园里有人大吵大闹定会惹来更多八卦的目光，到时候越来越多人会看着你们，越来越多的人会认出郑在玹，越来越多的人会对自己指指点点，越来越多的人会拍照，微博推特上也会出现越来越多关于郑在玹和某位女子亲密接触的话题出现。

“我为什么要放手” 他凑近你的耳边，“嗯？告诉我为什么” 

你被他这么一弄，瞬间又紧张了起来，想要挣脱他的怀抱却懊恼着为什么当初不去举一下铁，郑在玹看起来瘦实际上力度可谓是不容小觑。你的一顿挣脱操作猛如虎实际上对他来说也就是因为害羞撒娇而已。

“先放开再说，不然我今天都不跟你说话，想要这样吗？”

你知道这一招对他来说百试百灵，以前你和郑在玹吵架的时候你赌气没理他，也就是一天的时间，第二天他就疯了一样狂发消息，又是视频通话请求又是五十几秒的长语音。

你不会无缘无故为了测试他对你有多上心而这样对他，只不过事出有因，现在必须要用激胀法让他松手，只要松手了，一切都好说。

果然，腰上的力度渐渐消失，你很顺利的就挣脱了出来，你又拉着他到了一个小角落，深吸了一口气，把手上的达菲熊发箍先给他戴上，然后再把雪莉玫的发箍给自己戴上。

“别这么看着我”

郑在玹摆出了一个委屈的表情，就连头顶上的熊耳朵也在助攻：在你面前的是是一个被凶了的男生委屈巴巴的看着你，希望你给他一个拥抱或者摸摸他的头，他才会开心起来。

当然，起码在外面是不可能的。

你不可能因为一时的心软而将郑在玹的美好前程断送在自己手上，你会内疚一辈子，他们的粉丝也不会放过你，到头来一切都压力都在那个你爱的人身上，他需要扛下所有，就因为一个本不该在他站立于顶峰的时候出现的女生。

“在玹啊，” 你语重心长的开始和他讲道理，即便你觉得他此时此刻是在闹脾气，但最起码得让他知道现在的情况跟以往不一样了。

“你听我说，你的身份特殊，而且最近你还在拍戏就更得小心一点，知道了吗？”  
“可是我…”  
“不差这一会儿，好吗？乖，听话 ”

/

所幸的是迪士尼商店的产品种类也越来越多，酒精消毒液和口罩这种卫生防护用品也开始在卖，你随便挑了一包两只装的一次性口罩付了款，可能是你刚刚买发箍的时候让你惊魂未定，你走在路上总觉得周边人的眼神都不太对，在上下打量着你。

“戴上吧 ” 

你拆了一个递给了郑在玹，他不情不愿的把它戴上但是故意的不戴好，就等着你给他整理，你也随了他的意，帮他把鼻梁那里的小软条捏下去的时候你才发现口罩面上印着达菲熊的印花，你心中隐隐觉得不太对。

果然，另一只口罩上面印着的是雪莉玫，这跟你们两个人头上戴着的发箍一样，让人一看就知道是情侣款，你们就是情侣。

你叹了口气，认命吧，今天注定是个不平凡的一天。

/

“我想玩弹簧狗！ 在玹我想玩这个！”

一靠近反斗奇兵大本营首先就能看见转转弹簧狗这个游乐设施，就如同玩具总动员里面的弹簧狗一样。游乐设施的外观就是一直被放大了的弹簧狗，狗头和狗尾中间的区域就是游客乘坐的地方，你看到弹簧狗开动的时候车上的游客脸上都笑得灿烂。

“这个吗？”  
“昂！ ”

郑在玹转过头看着你，但是你的目光依然停留在旋转中的弹簧狗身上，丝毫没发现他盯着你。

“看着我”  
“嗯？”

你猛地一回头，一个吻覆盖在了口罩的表面上，属于他的温度隔着口罩传递到你的嘴唇上，不偏不倚。郑在玹的脸靠得很近，就算隔着口罩彼此的呼吸都能听得见，你呆在了原地，就连弹簧狗开始了新一轮的游戏体验也没注意。

郑在玹放大的脸就在你的眼前，近到你能看得见他脸上的细小毛孔。他闭上眼睛睫毛轻颤，不知道什么时候你腰上也多了一只手搂着，明明知道下一秒就会有人认出来郑在玹，可你并不想现在这个时刻瞬间消失。

属于反斗奇兵大本营的园区音乐此时也切换到了下一首，冲天遥控车和跳伞兵的这一轮游戏体验也结束了，三三两两的游客都往这边走来，你开始不安地用手推着郑在玹的胸/膛让他赶紧与你隔开距离，只是他似乎并没有这个打算，就像刚刚在商店里的行为一样，随时都在叫嚣着生怕别人不知道大明星和不知名女子同游迪士尼乐园。

“别动了，再动我就把你抱起来”

郑在玹自恃着现在戴着口罩别人都看不见他眼睛以下的地方，索性就贴/着你的耳边半气音的跟你说这话，温/热的气息弄得耳边湿/润，很快你的耳朵就在郑在玹的注视下从耳廓红到耳垂。

“还、还去玩吗…”  
“你想去哪里都可以”

/

午饭时间你们找了迷离庄园附近的大冒险家餐厅用餐，因为你说想要吃好一点，而整个迪士尼乐园里面能吃饱又吃好就是这里，郑在玹也没有意见。

进去之后你们就找了一个比较偏僻的位置，刚坐下你就让郑在玹先出去看想吃什么，回来之后告诉你你就去看，然后一起买了。

“不一起吗？”  
“不了，你先去吧，我占座位 ”

其实是你不想太惹人注目而已，即便他今天穿得很普通可身上那股气质，再加上那双眼睛，不消五分钟在看餐牌的客人就会把视线转到他你们两个身上，再就是会有人来要签名，还会有人录视频，还会有人拍下照放到贴吧或者微博上人/肉你，自己倒是没关系，毕竟也不是什么伤天害理犯/法的事情，也不会留案/底，工作上也不会有什么太大的问题，只不过不能害了郑在玹。

这些你都没有跟他说过，他已经很累了，不能让他更辛苦。

郑在玹回来的很快，你发现他身后有两三个比你年纪小的女生探头探脑的往你们这边看，等他坐下来之后你也是隔了一小段时间才出去点餐的。 你看到食物模型柜上的餐牌都被拿走了，所幸的就是科技发达便利市民生活，服务员跟你推荐扫二维码就可以看到电子餐牌，方便快捷。 你掏出手机扫过二维码之后就站到了不怎么起眼的地方静静地看着餐牌。

“吃哪个好呢…他想吃印尼炒饭那我总不能跟他吃一样的吧，叫个不一样的分着吃？嗯…” 

你一边看着餐牌嘴上就没停过碎碎念，就连前面来了两个人都不知道，还是人家主动跟你打招呼你才从手机回到现实，是刚刚探头探脑的那三个女孩，年纪不大，估计还在高中。

“请问，那个是在玹哥哥吗？”

她们向你投来了期待的目光，她们现在的样子就跟你当初追星的时候一样，一有蛛丝马迹都丝毫不放过，即便没有十足的把握，也是希望试一试，万一自己日常生活中也能来个偶遇岂不是美哉？

“啊…你们都是在玹的粉丝吗？”

你放下手机看着她们。

“是啊是啊！他好帅好温柔而且还很宠粉丝呢！我是他的女友粉”  
“我是妹妹粉！” “我是老婆粉！”  
“喂凭什么你就是老婆粉你先过我这关！我才是正宫你这个小三！”

一时之间吵闹充斥着整个餐厅，好多食客都把目光投了过来看着那群为了争夺自己是郑在玹哪一类粉丝的头衔而快要大打出手，而自己就是那个煽风点火的人，看热闹不嫌事大一样。

“你们…”  
“发生什么了？”

你转过头想看是谁的时候，那几个小女生嘶吼一般的尖叫声让你不得不先用手捂住耳朵，但是双手还没来得及盖住耳朵的时候，你发现她们脸上的表情越发狰狞，可你听到的声音却稍微变小了，而耳朵上也多了一双手盖住，冰冰凉凉的。

“老公！”“哥哥！”“宝贝！”

三种称呼都在同一秒重叠，你皱起了眉头。

“你们好”  
“在玹哥哥也来迪士… 这位姐姐是…哥哥的女朋友吗？”

其中一个女生胆子比较大的开口问了郑在玹，你下意识的抬头看着他，只见他也在看你，像是从捂住你耳朵的那一刻开始，视线一直没离开过你。 郑在玹稍稍把手松了松给耳朵和手掌之间留了一条缝隙，但也还没放下手。

“是，她是我女朋友 ”

/

完了，这下要完了。

“你看到你那几个小粉丝那失望的眼神了吗？但凡你否认你还能继续拥有一群爱你的粉丝。”

你面前的人参鸡汤丝毫未动，倒是郑在玹面前的印尼炒饭都快吃完了，他拿勺子舀了一点你的汤喝了口，也许是被人参的苦甘冲击到，郑在玹吞下去之后嘴里发出了没有意思的声音。

他似乎是刻意不去给你回应，继续吃着碟子里的炒饭，但是你看到他嘴角的笑意一直不曾消减，你都要怀疑刚刚那场闹剧会不会是他一手策划上演的，为的就是给你一个心理准备，他郑在玹随时随地都可以向全世界、任何人公开你们的关系。

郑在玹啊，郑在玹，你就不能为你自己考虑一下吗？

/

吃过饭以后郑在玹说想去小商店里面逛一逛，看看会不会有什么东西要买，美其名曰知道你喜欢迪士尼的公仔和一些小挂件，放任你去疯狂购物，实则他自己也是个迪士尼狂热粉，只是你们面前的一堆堆从小到大排放的玩偶似乎得不到这位大明星的青睐。

你走到陈列架面前，踮起脚想要拿放在最上面的草莓熊，还不容易够到它的一只脚打算把它扯下来，郑在玹就快你一步将他拿下。你抱着那只熊爱不释手，听说草莓熊身上真的会有甜甜的草莓香，你取下口罩使劲儿的在它肚子那里嗅，跟小狗狗见到新奇物件的时候第一时间就是用鼻子去闻闻的行为没两样，郑在玹看着你可爱的样子笑了出声。

“你什么时候喜欢上这只熊的？” 他伸手揉了揉草莓熊的头，触感软软绵绵的也觉得很舒服。

“最近吧” 你眼里只剩下面前的这只草莓熊，说了什么也没太去注意，顺口就说出来了，郑在玹伸手去拿了另一只大款草莓熊抱在怀里，做着跟你一样的动作，同样的取下口罩去嗅它身上的草莓香，过了一会儿就随便的把手上的熊扔回去，接着又想从你手上拿走你抱着的那只。

“干嘛啦”  
“那你整天抱着它就好了，要我做什么？”

原来是吃醋了，而且还是吃了一只玩具熊的醋。

“不就是只玩具熊而已。而且，你不在的时候我就可以跟他玩 ”  
“做我的私人助理好不好 ”

这是什么鬼话？前言不搭后语的。

“什么啊？你不是有助理了吗？你还有个工作室…”  
“我一个人的助理。”

你也确实被他这番话弄得心花怒放，掌心冒出了细细的汗，抱着草莓熊的手感也变得不好，但你又不想把它放回去。 郑在玹的说的你只把当做是他新学的情话攻击，估计日后在粉丝见面会上会用得着，想到这里你似乎又有一种不知道从何而来的挫败失落，你在衣服上蹭了蹭手心的汗。

“走吧，我就要这只熊了”

/

郑在玹去洗手间了，你在门外等他的时候掏出手机，鬼使神差的就点开了微博，果不其然郑在玹的超话里已经炸开了锅，各种偷拍和视频，也包括那三个女孩子的迪士尼偶遇后感，还有很多帖子是关于，郑在玹旁边的女生到底长什么样。

你翻到一个网友发出来的帖子，短短五分钟就被升级到了精华帖。上面的内容是你和郑在玹坐在餐厅角落吃饭的时候被偷拍的照片，以及刚刚你们在商店抱着玩偶的照片，还有一张是你们在弹簧狗那里隔着口罩接/吻的不清晰照片。

看来还是有人一早就认出来郑在玹了。

虽然你知道底下的评论大多数都会是在骂郑在玹为什么要背叛粉丝，可你就是忍不住的想要看看，想要看看到底一位当红明星被爆恋情的时候，他们的粉丝会是什么反应。

【哦？郑在玹胆子也太大了吧，拿着粉丝往他身上砸的钱就去给笼里的金丝雀买这儿买哪儿的，脱粉了再见。】

【哥哥怎么会这样…哥哥怎么可以背叛我们】  
【郑在玹疯了吧，这女的也不好看啊，长得也太素了吧…】  
【这女的估计一方面功夫了得才获得了郑在玹的心，男人哦】  
【骚/女人离我哥哥远点不然的话就把你人/肉出来】

种种渐趋过分的评论你也看见了，你也见识到了网友们嘴上功夫的厉害，好像也懂得键盘侠指的是什么人。 当年追星的时候也曾跟自己的朋友说过，哪天自己的爱豆宣布恋情了自己可能没办法做到百分百的祝福，伤心是必然，毕竟是自己付出全心全意去喜欢的精神支柱，爱豆也是普通人，普通人就会经历结婚生子的阶段。

你好像还不死心，总觉得会有一两个理智的粉丝站出来发表意见，结果翻到郑在玹出来站你面前叫你名字你都没听见，还是对方一把拿过你的手机上锁放在口袋里你才反应过来。

郑在玹的表情很严肃，眼神也变得凌厉了起来，他肯定也看见那些帖子了。 你以为他会因为失去自己的追随者而怪责于你，心里像是被装满了石头一样压抑，自己一直以来都小心翼翼的去维护这段不能见光的感情，到头来还是因为自己而搞砸了全部。

“在玹啊…我好像，把所有事情搞砸了…” 你是哽咽着说话这句话的，你还想继续说下去的时候发现眼泪马上要从眼眶里流出来，你举过草莓熊遮住你的脸，你贴着它的后背慢慢地抽泣，玩具身上的甜香让你感觉很可笑。

原本被草莓熊遮住漆黑一片的世界突然有了光，而后又陷入了黑暗之中，依稀之间你闻到了属于郑在玹身上独有的味道，那是你们两个去香水店定制的独一无二。 你的后脖颈被一双暖暖的大手轻轻地揉捏着，原本你应该要推开他以防被别人看见，只不过事情都到了这个地步，似乎也没什么必要，破罐子破摔。

“我都没哭你怎么还先哭上了？而且啊…”  
“你就是我的，这是早晚都得公开的事…”  
“选择在迪士尼公开，不觉得很浪漫吗？”

没想到你哭的更凶了，郑在玹依旧很有耐心地顺着你的后背，给你讲道理又给你讲笑话，还不忘损你几句说你在他怀里哭起来像只小猪一样咯咯叫的。

“一点都不浪漫，难过死了”  
“难过什么了？”

你在他怀里闷闷的说，因为自己的原因，接下来他的事业会受到一定的影响，好不容易站在巅峰这下倒好又得重头再来。

“还有你的粉丝，都要跑光了，对不起…”  
“真正支持我的粉丝是不会走的”

/

郑在玹变得更加肆无忌惮，和你十指紧扣的走在乐园，他另一只手还搂着给你买的草莓熊。

他也不担心被人认出来就把自己的口罩脱了放在大衣兜里，你说你也想脱下来，但是他不准。

“我被人认出来没关系，可是我得保护你 ”

你低着头看他牵着你的手，上面的血管和青筋好像又多了几条，他的手跟以前没区别，时暖时冷的，你倒也喜欢。他好像跟以前有一样，又好像变了，好像，变得更加成熟稳重了。

“真好”  
“什么？” 自言自语本就没想让他听到，你摇了摇头说没什么。

如你所料郑在玹没戴口罩事情就变得一发不可收拾，有些游客如梦初醒，原来刚刚跟他们坐前后位过山车的就是现在的当红明星，也顺带指手画脚的指着你这个刚刚哭红了双眼的女生，为什么会跟郑在玹有着亲密的关系。

没走几步就有人过来求合照，郑在玹也不拒绝，乖乖的站在原地等他们打开照相机思考用什么姿势来合影，你本想松开他的手走到一旁静候，只是郑在玹越发用力收紧的五指就像是自动上锁加密的门一样，撬都撬不开，你也只好认命地跟他们一起合影，游客笑着跟郑在玹道别之后你听到他们说，待会儿要把你p掉，大煞风景。

这些话也被郑在玹听到了，他转头看着你低头不语的样子很是心疼，想了想就把搂着的草莓熊塞到你怀里让你抱着它，腾出来的手隔着外套搂着你的腰，比十指紧扣更显眼。

“准备好接受一切了吗？我的公主”  
“肉麻 ”

/

郑在玹说，他这一次的假期一共有十四天，也就是两个星期，还有十三天他就得回去剧组继续工作，可能要开面对各种舆论，又要抽出时间来关心你的情绪。

一天下来被各种事情弄得心理防线崩溃的你坐在椅子上捏着草莓熊的脸，唉声叹气的模样让郑在玹很不是滋味，一直以来捧在手里的女孩最后还是得因为他被所有人攻击。经纪公司方面刚刚就跟他沟通过如何面对这一次的事情，他不假思索地就跟那边说，趁着这个机会公开你们两个之间的事。

“接/吻那张图我可以说是角度拍摄问题，在玹我希望你想清楚，你要明…”

郑在玹打断了电话那边管理高层给出的解决方案，与其继续躲躲藏藏偷偷摸摸，倒不如直接将事情公开。

你因为不想他的事业受到影响而选择躲藏，而郑在玹则是不想他心爱的女孩跟自己见面都得全副武装打扮，还得东躲西藏，他不希望你这么辛苦，也不想辜负你，所以才会执着于公开恋情。

“我想得很清楚了，姐姐你又不是不了解我。”

电话那边也只是叹了一口气，

“行，我们会尽力将影响降到最低，只是你女朋友就得辛苦一段时间了。”

/

“来，手给我”

郑在玹伸出左手掌心朝上，见你没有行动就在你眼前打了个响指，你怀疑地将手举在半空。

“放上来” 你只好手心对手心地将手放上去。

他稍稍颠了颠，手的姿势就变成了舞会上优雅的女士伸出手让绅士亲吻她的指关节一样。

这是吻手礼的姿势，你不禁愣住。

郑在玹拿出他的手机对着你们的手就是一顿拍，他手上的力度不小，你尝试着将手抽出来也无用。

“拍这个做什么？又不好看的”  
“我觉得好看不就行了？”

/

夜色渐晚，冬日里的迪士尼依旧是热闹，可能临近园区关闭很多游客都开始到商店逛，这也是你以前去迪士尼的习惯。郑在玹跟你说来之前就订了迪士尼乐园酒店，所以你也不需要着急着赶回去怕没车，原本是件挺开心的事情，因为你也没有住过园区的酒店，只知道费用颇贵，只是你现在心里还是压抑着，没什么心情。

迪士尼传统都会于八点，在睡公主城堡那里举行烟花汇演。也不知道郑在玹在激动什么，拉着你的手一直往前走，就像早上你拉着他跑出商店一样。

都长这么大了，没看过烟花吗？

不过后来你就觉得这种想法不太正确，因为的确有人到三十多岁也没亲眼见过烟花，对于郑在玹摸不着头脑的行为，你和怀里的草莓熊也百思不得其解。

“就这里吧”  
“太中间了吧…”

郑在玹挑了个比较中央的位置，说是看烟花看得比较全。你看了看周围的人，要不是说这里是迪士尼乐园，你还以为自己去了哪位明星的见面会。

睡公主城堡城墙上出现了投影，都是历年来迪士尼最经典的卡通，包括城堡的主人睡美人，也包括郑在玹最喜欢的美女与野兽，当然，这也是你最喜欢的。夜空宛如姹紫嫣红的百花园，五彩缤纷的烟花如同水晶石靓丽夺目，色彩斑斓的焰火好似彩绸绚丽多姿，伴随着一首又一首耳熟能详的背景音乐，岁月静好也不过如此。

你仰望天空,看着那形态各异，色彩缤纷的烟花，那绽放的烟花就象多情的流星雨淅淅沥沥，又似降落伞从空中降落，也如萤火虫般在夜空中翩翩起。

是，这场烟花汇演来到尾声了。

熟悉的前奏响起，你舒了一口气抱紧了手中的草莓熊。

你最喜欢的就是这首歌，也很喜欢这部电影，你欣赏贝儿的聪慧和勇敢，也感激他在野兽落难的时候不离不弃，你无数次问过郑在玹，如果有朝一日他也被人施了魔咒变成了野兽，自己去找他的时候会不会像野兽一开始对待贝儿一样。 而你听到的回答都是不会，不知道是敷衍还是真心，但你也会心一笑。

‘Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong...’

“准备好了吗？”他靠近你的耳朵说着。

还没来得从绚烂烟火中回过神来，你呆呆地看着郑在玹缓缓拉下你的口罩。

烟花汇演到达最高/超盛放，溅起的亮金色大雨，有一刹那的辉煌 ，天空亮如白昼，接着是迎面而来的星辰无数，再而迅速的消逝，华丽谢幕。一发、又一发， 夜色中的云端上焰火如宇航者窗外飞速流过的星海，虽然绽放后枯萎，然而一瞬间的光华已足矣。

郑在玹主动低下头吻上了你的嘴唇，第一次好像是试探，他只小心翼翼地将你的唇角轻啄了下。你猝不及防，张着嘴，脑子像是被按停了的影碟机，瞬间被定格，目瞪口呆，思绪和心跳仿佛都在一个瞬间消失。第二次他加深了这个吻，绵密又充满了柔情，细细的在你唇上辗转着，你看着他闭起了眼睛，你第一次发现原来郑在玹的睫毛很浓、很密。

最后一束烟花也徐徐落下，迪士尼乐园恢复了一瞬间的宁静，郑在玹的手也适时地托着你的后脑勺，另一只手搂着你的腰身往怀里一拢，你和他之间的距离也越发靠近，属于他的气息全数打在你脸上，你索性也闭起双眼享受着这份惊喜。

/

“现在做好准备了吗？”

他看着你的眼神里尽是温柔，这一刻你能感觉，这份温柔是真的。

他还是那个郑在玹，他没变。

“准备好了，我的王子殿下。 ”

/

回到酒店之后郑在玹先让你去洗澡，自己打开手机不知道在捣鼓什么。

你关了花洒之后听见外面突然传来笑声，你赶紧套了一件浴袍就出去，小跑到了郑在玹旁边坐下。

“笑什么呢？跟个傻子一样”

他也没说话，只是将手机举到你面前给你看，半分钟之后你满脸通红他倒是高兴得不得了。

手机画面里是他刚刚发的一条微博，配图是他拉着你的手一顿乱拍的照片，不得不说对焦对得很不错，你手上的手纹都看得出来，还能看出来指甲边很干燥，起了倒刺。

而文案... 

你看着郑在玹得逞的模样，也跟着笑了起来。

【你就是我的贝儿，官宣快乐。】

\---------------------------------------------------------


End file.
